The Fallen Star
by grassfire101
Summary: Shortly after the Alvarez Arc. A few weeks passed since the war and Lucy is ready to get strong enough to take care of herself. She is ready to go and find her First Friend Aquarius. But when a group of Celestial Spirits turn evil, they will stop at nothing to gather the ultimate power to change nothing. It is up to Lucy and the guild to go take them down


Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

* * *

A few weeks have passed since the War with the Alvarez Empire. Lucy walked into the new guild hall and saw all of her friends talking. After the war with Alvarez, a lot of things happened from the rebuilding of the guild hall, to attending the funerals for people who gave up their life. No one was quite the same anymore since the war. The whole continent of Ishgar was still suffering from the aftershock of the war.

Her brown eyes scanned the area looking at all of her friends who all changed after the war. Mirajane changed slightly now more cautious and was trying to get stronger since she got shot by magic from Spriggan 12 member August. Lucy suspected that Levy and Gajeel were planning to go and get together. Erza was still going through conflicts with her past as she learned her relation with the Spriggan 12 member Eileen. Wendy was still comforting Shelia about her loss of magic power.

The last thing that Lucy heard from how the Spriggan 12 are handling everything was by Brandish. She heard that Dimaria was finally treating Brandish like a friend for once and not like a rival. Ajeel finally lost his cocky mentality after the war. Eileen from what Lucy learned from Brandish was a complete mess after she met Erza and the two girls' secret was out. Brandish was currently in Alvarez just enjoying her favorite mango juice. Lucy and her were both still in contact and she was planning soon to go and take a visit to see her.

Lucy quickly glanced over and saw Natsu and Happy. The two of them were currently talking to Erza, Wendy, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, and Carla. Lucy still couldn't believe that Natsu was the infamous E.N.D. Happy was the only one that knew until Zeref revealed the information to the guild.

"Look its Lucy," Happy pointed out as Lucy sat down to sit with them. "Love rival is here and she is going to try and steal Gray-sama," Juvia muttered to Lucy. Lucy was so confused that she gave up trying to understand her. For some reason even though they were friends, Juvia considered every single girl who talked to Gray her love rival. These past few weeks all they have done was rebuilding the guild hall.

"So what are we going to do later today," Lucy asked hoping that they were going to do something other than just sit down at the table. "We could also go on a mission," Natsu said excitedly. "We haven't gone on a mission for a while now," Gray added in. "If all of you are going to go on a mission can I tag along with all of you," Lisanna asked.

Lucy eyes beamed with happiness at the thought of going of a mission. She loved going on mission and this time during the mission she could look for some leads on finding Aquarius key. She made a promise to Aquarius shortly after the whole fiasco with Brandish was over. That she would go and find her key. But now that Lucy thought about it, she should probably do some training and start searching for more spirits to aid her in her quest.

That was when Lucy finally recalled her original goal when she started out becoming a celestial mage. It wasn't just about finding the twelve Zodiac keys but instead it was about finding all 88 celestial key. She spent most of her years once her mother died, researching all she could about the different celestial spirit. But once she made it to Fairy Tail, for some reason she just gave up on that goal of hers. If she could get some new spirit, it would make finding Aquarius much easier.

 _"I also need to do training because I am pretty behind the other in term of power. All last year when the guild was disbanded all I trained for was how to activate Star Dress but I think that it is finally time that I practice learning different magic. After all if August could study and learn all different type of magic, I could probably go and study some spells. Natsu, Happy, and I all attempted to learn how to use transformation magic so this time I should probably go and finally learn the magic to its fullest," Lucy thought to herself._

"Earth to Lucy," Lisanna said waving her hands in front of Lucy face. "Yeah, what is going on?" "While you were off daydreaming we were all planning to tag along with Erza and go on an S-Class mission," Gray responded. "So are you going to go with us or not," Natsu asked, clearly annoyed. "I'm sorry to disappoint all of you but I plan on staying here and training a little more," Lucy answered.

"Wait you're not going to go on a mission with us," Natsu said shocked. He was quite shocked that she wasn't going to go on a mission with the. Lucy was a member of Team Natsu and she was usually the one always asking to go on a mission so they could pay for her rent. But it completely surprised him to see that she wanted to spend some time to train. Lucy never really cared about training much but now it just shocked him.

"I'm sorry but I have a lot of training to do. I feel like I fell behind all of you since the one year break and now I need to get stronger. I am actually thinking of asking Mira about teaching me how to use transformation magic. I just want to be powerful enough to be able to take on more powerful mages by myself and not by getting help. I might even have Grandpa Crux research some celestial magic spell," Lucy stated.

"I think that is a wonderful idea and how about we all train some more. After all we have been dismissing training so we should probably all go and train. We can go on our mission next week," Erza suggested. Erza loved Lucy's idea about training so that the whole team could become stronger than ever before. After the war with Alvarez, Erza believed that it was about time they did some training since they still had to deal with God Ankhseram.

"But we were going to go on a mission," Natsu whined. Erza quickly sent a glare at him causing him to stop whining. "Lucy if you want, I can ask Mira about your wants in learning how to use transformation magic," Lisanna asked. Lucy nodded her head signaling a yes and Lisanna quickly ran over to Mirajane. Lucy was actually looking forward to training with some of her friends.

` "Erza I was actually wondering if you would teach me how to use requip magic. That way I can no longer lose my keys in battle." Lucy actually really wanted to learn how to use requip magic so she could actually use her keys without them being stolen like in the Naval Battle against Minerva. "I would love to teach you how to use requip magic but it might take a while for you to learn how to use it. So do you have the time and what it takes to learn how to use requip magic," Erza asked.

Lucy couldn't believe that Erza would actually decide to go and teach her requip magic. She couldn't wait to learn a few more types of magic so she wouldn't be a burden on her friends anymore. Celestial Star Dress was the strongest form of magic that she had at the moment but without the key of the spirit she wouldn't have the ability to activate the power. _"I should probably go talk to Grandpa Crux and Capricorn to find out if there is any Celestial Spirit Magic that I could learn," Lucy thought to herself._

Lisanna finally ran back toward all of them and sat down next to Lucy and Happy. "So what is our answer to learning transformation magic," Lucy asked her friend. "Turns out big sis said that she would love to teach you how to do transformation magic but she says that she can help you later this week," Lisanna answered. Lucy was quite excited to learn that she was going to get taught how to use transformation magic. _"With that being confirmed, now it is time that I become as strong as I can be."_

"Lucy have you talked to that cross like thing that always snores anything about learning more celestial spells," Happy asked. "No not at all," Lucy answered Happy question. "You should probably go and ask Grandpa Crux for information," Wendy asked Lucy. Grabbing her keyring she slowly reached for a silver key. "Open gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!" A few seconds later, Crux appeared floating in the air.

"Grandpa Crux, I was wondering if there were any celestial spells that I could learn," Lucy asked with curiosity. Grandpa Crux continued snoring looking up all the information that was stored into his memory. After about five minutes, finally Grandpa Crux woke up. "I am happy to say that there are in fact a few spells that you can learn. The spells that you can learn is ancient magic known as Star magic allowing the user to use power of the star. But I am sorry to say that I do not have the books that are needed. If you want to learn more, I recommend that you talk to Capricorn." Lucy quickly thanked Grandpa Crux before sending him to the celestial spirit realm.

Grabbing her keyring she slowly reached for a gold key. "Open gate of the Sea Gate, Capricorn!" A few seconds later, Capricorn appeared bowing to all of them. "At your service my lady, do you need my assist," Capricorn asked. "I was wondering if you knew anything about Star magic," Lucy asked, shocking Capricorn that she knew about the lost magic. "I do know much about the lost magic. You see my lady; Star Magic is a forgotten caster magic only exclusive for Celestial Spirit mage," Capricorn explained.

"How come none of us ever heard about it," Gray asked clearly not understanding why they didn't hear about this magic. "That is due to celestial mages treating their spirits like tool instead of partner causing the magic to be lost. After that the mages no longer saw the need to learn star magic since they stopped fighting alongside their spirit," Capricorn answered. "Well I am not a pathetic excuse of a celestial mage," Lucy stated, clearly disgusted that mages would use their spirit as tools rather than partner.

"I am going to go learn Star Magic so that I can support my friends and Celestial Spirit," Lucy declared excitedly.

"Of course and I believe that you will get strong enough to support us and your friends. Your mother, Lady Layla wanted me to give a book that is all about star magic." Capricorn bowed to all of them before returning to the celestial Realm. It took at least five minutes before he came back carrying a tome with a book on it. The book cover had multiple stars on it.

"What is this," Carla asked starring at the book. "This is one of the last remaining books on Star magic," Capricorn said handing the book to Lucy. Lucy took the book and gently turned the first page in the book and saw a spell by the name of Celestial Barrier. It was a defensive spell and Lucy thought that it would be wonderful to have when she fights enemy. Lucy grasped the book and now knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to master all of the spells in this book.

"Lucy we should probably go to the library to find out if there are any books that may help in training," Gray stated. They all got up and then walked to the archives room in the guild. They then saw Levy who was too busy reading books. "Hey can I help you with anything," Levy asked all of them, as she quickly stopped reading her book. "We were wondering if you there were any books that could help us in magic," Lisanna asked. "I believe that there are a few magic spells that you can all learn," Levy responded.

Levy walked toward the book shelf pulling a few books out and putting them on a table. "I found some books that could help all of you," Levy announced. One of the book consisted of different types of animal soul takeover. Another book was all about different forms of water magic. All of the other book consisted of fire, air, requip, ice, and celestial spirit magic. Everyone grabbed a book that could help them in their magic and went down to sit at a table to read it.

They all started reading when suddenly Natsu stopped to whine. "This is so boring!" "Would it kill you to spend some time to read a book," Gray said annoyed. "This is so lame, why can't we just go on a mission and destroy things already," Natsu continued whining. "Our job isn't to destroy things but to stop the thing that is doing the destroying," Gray stated. Natsu suddenly got angry and started to punch Gray.

The two boys started fighting each other causing all the books that they read fall on the ground. "G Gray-sama," Juvia cheered encouraging Gray as he continued fighting Natsu. Levy who was reading, stared to see the two boys destroying the archive room. "Natsu and Gray stop this already," Levy shouted watching the two boys destroy her favorite room. Erza then jumped in trying to stop the fight, when she was thrown to the wall. "We need to stop them," Lucy announced to the other.

(In the Celestial Spirit Realm)

"Celestial Spirit King something weird is going on," a female voice stated.

"I know, the stars some of them are falling and I think the only one that can save us is Lucy Heartfilla."


End file.
